


we ain't ever getting older

by serenoa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Trans Characters, hello. i dont know what an enstars is. but i love the Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenoa/pseuds/serenoa
Summary: “You had quite the fall, Morisawa...it would break my heart if no one was around to help you, you know?” Her voice is softer, gentle like her hands as she assesses the full extent of the damage. “What were you trying to do, anyway?”Chiaki laughs nervously, free arm rubbing the back of his neck. “O-oh, you know…trying out a new trick! Didn’t go so well, though.”
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	we ain't ever getting older

“Thank you for helping me, Narukami, but I can do this myself! Don’t you worry!” Chiaki beams as he holds his arm as they walk into the nurse’s office, hoping his smile could assure his friend of his abilities.

“No, nonsense, let me help you!”

Arashi smiles softly, gently reaching over for the boy’s arm to inspect it further after he tugged off his school jacket and sat down. She helps to roll up his now reddened sleeve; floor having scathed across his forearm and rubbed it raw.

“You had quite the fall, Morisawa...it would break my heart if no one was around to help you, you know?” Her voice is softer, gentle like her hands as she assesses the full extent of the damage. “What were you trying to do, anyway?”

Chiaki laughs nervously, free arm rubbing the back of his neck. “O-oh, you know…trying out a new trick! Didn’t go so well, though.”

Was he always this nervous? No, no. Chiaki was infallible. He had nerves of steel. Then, what was the issue? Was it that he fell? Everyone slips up, right?

Maybe it was because Narukami was the one to witness it…? Yeah, that seemed to be the kicker. But why be upset that it was her? After all, Narukami is super nice! If anything, if Chiaki was gonna slip up in front of anyone, she would be the best person to fall in front of! Arashi is nice, kind, and funny! And, on top of that, she cares about all her friends...so why the stress?

_ ‘What if I didn’t look cool, though?’ _

“Morisawa? Are you okay? You’re making a face.”

The girl had paused her movements to look up towards him, watching. Chiaki let himself get lost in his head, it seemed; face screwed up into an odd expression due to over thinking.

“Ah! Yes! I’m alright Narukami...Er, is my arm okay though?”

Arashi smiled. It was a very beautiful smile. Kind and reassuring, much like how she handled him; much like how treated everyone around her. Chiaki really admired that about her.

“You’ll be fine, just be careful from now on. I’m going to clean the cut and bandage it real fast.” She states, moving to stand from the cot again to retrieve rubbing alcohol and some gauze.

Chiaki shuffles slightly, watching her sift through some cabinets; evening sun streaking the windows and across her features.  _ ‘Arashi is really pretty, isn’t she?’ _ he thought to himself, head tilting to the side a bit as he focused on her concentrated look. Eventually, she finds what she needs and returns, offering her hand to take his arm again.

“Why did you stay after school, by the way?” He asks, lifting his arm for her to take.

“Hm...I was worried a certain hero was going to overwork himself! It’s a good thing I stayed too, or else who would have found you?”

“Ah...true! I guess that makes you  _ my _ heroine!”

Arashi’s face dusts a light pink, laughing lightly as she dabs a cloth with the rubbing alcohol. She effectively dodges the comment, instead telling Chiaki to hold still because it may sting to clean. He notices, though, the way her face brightened and her hands faltered. The subtle, lighter pitch her voice took when she spoke again.

His memories flash, now, to a time when he was talking to Madara; when Madara confided in him with having feelings for someone else at the school. His face took to the same hue and his voice took a similar tone. Weird. Was it possible he felt that way…?

“Annnd...there we go! All better!” Arashi cheered after she adjusted his bandage, looking up to face him for confirmation. Chiaki smiles back, laughing out a  _ ‘Thank you!’ _ as she fixes his sleeve and he reaches for his own jacket once again.

“I appreciate this Narukami!” He says, smile wide as he stands and messes with his sleeve.

“Oh, Morisawa, what kind of girl would I be if I just left you behind? I’d help you again and again!” She states as she stands with him, lifting her hand to rest against her chest to mess absentmindedly with her shirt collar.

She  _ was _ really cute. God. Chiaki feels himself getting flustered again, when the thought occurs to him  _ ‘Do I have a crush on Narukami _ ?’ He looks away suddenly, shifting on his feet in anxiety as he processes the idea.

Arashi is really sweet. And funny. She’s always so eager to be around him, too. Could she--? No, no, nonono. There’s no way. Narukami is just...super nice, after all!

“You sure you didn’t hit anything else when you fell?” Her voice breaks through his thoughts, concern painted across her face again.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m alright Narukami, don’t worry!” Chiaki exclaims, forgetting himself as he hugs her, pulling away before she can digest the exchange or return the favor. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow!”

_ ‘Okay, okay, fine! Maybe I have feelings for Arashi.’ _ He thinks as he takes off, leaving Arashi stunned and confused in the nurse’s office.  _ ‘I just wonder if she could ever like me too!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission based on an AU, and thus credit of the idea goes to [alex!](https://twitter.com/narucakies)  
> writing naruchia was really fun....idk a lot abt enstars (i just know tatsumi and adonis) but arashi is always best girl!
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeIessdevoted) if you'd like! and [here](https://twitter.com/hopeIessdevoted/status/1209375893652738048?s=20) is my commission info !!!!


End file.
